Last Stop
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: Maria Browning is struck with a premonition of an explosion when she goes to the movies. Will she be able to save herself and everyone else? Or will Death take her like he took her brother?
1. Nightmare

**So, this is the first chapter of my new story! I feel really creative with this so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Prologue-Nightmare"<strong>

I've had the same horrible nightmare for a week now.

I don't know what any of it means. When my brother and I were younger, my mother used to tell me that dreams were signs of the future. I used to think she was crazy until my dreams started coming true. I'm afraid this dream is gonna come true.

I see myself looking blankly into the glass window of a shop. The surroundings look really familiar and so does the shop; I just don't know the name of it. I can't see what's inside the shop, but I know I'd kill to be anywhere else than where I'm standing at that moment. My stomach is turning every which way with fear.

Suddenly, I turn and start running to my left. Some of my friends, and a man I knew but had never seen before, are standing in front of the local hospital. I don't know what, but I can feel something horrible is going to happen to one of them. I just don't know which one.

I keep running toward them, but the distance seems to get longer. No matter how fast I run, I can't get to them quick enough. But I have to keep running; I have to help.

I call out a name, but I don't know whose it is. My voice is inaudible. No one in the group looks at me and I yell again.

When I finally manage to reach the group, they looked at me in confusion. I tried to get them to go back inside; somehow I knew they'd be safer in there. They just didn't want to listen to me though.

Before I know what's happening, I feel a surge of pain slice through my body. I see a bright light, then I wake up in sweat.


	2. Premonition

**I tried to make this graphic and good. I also wanted to have this chapter up before I posted the story since the prologue is so short.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 1-Premonition"<strong>

"Hurry up, Maria!" my best friend Kathleen Turner called to me from downstairs. "The boys are waiting! Get a move on or we're gonna be late for the movie!"

I put a hairpin in as I looked in the mirror. There was hardly anything I could do with this mess of red hair. No matter how much I straightened, brushed, or put clips in it, it always stayed in big, red ringlets.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back down. I guess I was actually sort of stalling. I didn't _really_ want to go to the movie; it was a Hollywood interpretation of what happened to the victims of Flight 180 thirteen years ago today. If anything, it was my brother's movie, and I didn't want to cry again. I didn't want to it that didn't make me feel right.

I moved my hand to the other dial to change the station, but the radio started changing itself, the fluorescent green numbers changing wildly as the radio went to the next station.

The next station played a song I'd heard as a child but never knew the name for. "_Turn around bright eyes_," a man's vorelive the hurt of losing him.

I was only five when Alex died, so I don't remember much of him. I remember I cried the night he died and I grew up a little more cynical than I should be. You would too if your only brother died.

But Kathleen, being the snippy, freckled, brown and blonde-haired girl she was, _she_ really wanted to go. She didn't care too much for the movie itself, but she wanted to spend time with Bryce Hansen, the hot football player with the muscular body and short black hair that was just long enough to get your fingers lost in it who was friends with my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Julian Smith, was going with us. Julian wasn't the sporty type like Bryce, but he'd saved Bryce's life when they were both younger.

I remember Julian telling me this once. They were both ten when it happened, I think.

_Julian and Bryce were out with their school group on a museum trip in the middle of winter. Bryce and a few of his childhood friends snuck away from the group down to the frozen lake to go skating. At first, two of Bryce's friends were afraid to go out there. Bryce, being the idiot that he was and still is, decided he would go out there first and show everyone how brave he was._

_The moment he stepped foot on the ice, he lost his balance and started sliding away from the ground and his friends. Bryce soon found his way at the center of the lake. Once Bryce finally fell, the ice cracked underneath him. He started to fall into the water but his hands struggled to keep him above water._

_"Someone help!" he shouted. "Help me please! I don't know how to swim!" His friends just stood there, too afraid to go out and get him. Luckily, Julian had been the last one to get off the bus and hadn't yet gone inside the museum when he heard Bryce shouting._

_Julian dropped his book bag and ran as fast as his short legs would take him to the lake. Once he saw Bryce clinging to life, he wasted no time or fear on the ice and ran directly toward Bryce. Julian slid across the ice but he managed to stop just by Bryce. He grabbed Bryce's hands and pulled him out of the water with ease._

_"Walk slowly," Julian advised calmly. Then he took one of Bryce's hands and carefully walked to the edge, each making sure to be careful with their weight. Once near the edge, Bryce sprinted to land and started crying and shivering. Bryce's friends started laughing at him and called him a baby as they ran back to the school group._

_Julian, though, he was as sweet as he could be and stayed with Bryce to comfort him. "T-thank you," Bryce said through his tears. Julian smiled to him. "It was nothing," he replied. From then on, they became inseparable friends._

A knock pounded at my door. I turned to look at it. "Maria, if you don't come out I'm breaking your door down!" Kathleen shouted. She banged on the door more and I sighed. So much for stalling.

I took the hairpin I put in my hair out and put half of my hair up into a pony-tail and leaving hair out so I could let my bangs cover my left eye.

"Alright already!" I shouted to Kathleen through the door. I walked towards it and slammed it open. "Let's get this over with."

A bit of traffic caught us as we made our way to the theater and I was kind of glad for that. Kathleen and Bryce sat in the back making out, leaving Julian and I sitting in the front seat. Julian wasn't much for talking when other people were around; he was the tall, extremely handsome, dirty-blonde, green-eyed, quiet type. We really only talked when we were by ourselves.

Due to the lack of conversation and general quietness, I decided to turn on the radio. Once I turned it up, it started blaring the chorus to "_Highway To Hell_." The moment I heard it, it made me feel worse than I felt earlier. There was just...something aboutice sang. It was later accompanied by a woman's. "_Every now and then I fall apart_." Before the song could keep playing, the radio switched stations again. I looked at the station number as a man began to sing. _180.0_. "_There_ _is someone...walking behind you_..."

This time, I turned the volume down all the way. I still felt weird though. It was like...the radio was an omen for something bad about to happen.

"Could you stop fucking with the radio, Maria?" Kathleen asked angrily from the backseat. I turned around in hurt. "It wasn't my fault! I think there's something wrong with your car."

Kathleen sat upright in the backseat. "There better not be!" she exclaimed. "My dad's gonna flip if there's anything wrong with this new piece of shit!"

"I could take it by my dad's later to get it checked out," Julian offered quietly. I smiled and held his hand. He was so amazingly sweet; it was a wonder why Kathleen didn't like him. "Thanks," she muttered.

Soon the traffic began to let up a little and Julian started driving five miles an hour. So fast! "I wonder what's causing all this traffic," he wondered.

Bryce chuckled and put his hands on the sides of mine and Julian's chairs, leaning up to the front. "Maybe there was another massive pile-up like the one twelve years ago," he threw out.

My body stiffened. I remembered reading about the crash on Route 23. As I read it, I could hear the screams of the victims and visualize everything that happened to the survivors after that girl had saved them from the car pile-up. She'd had some daydream or something and made a bunch of people not go out on the highway. _Just like with Alex..._

"That was on a highway," Kathleen protested. "Stop trying to scare everyone." Bryce turned around and shrugged. "I can't help if it's true," he told her. Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." And without a word, Bryce did what he was told.

I didn't see why Kathleen wanted to go to the movie; she could make out with Bryce just about anywhere. Maybe it was Bryce who wanted to see it. He was really into horror movies and shit. It was a football player's guilty pleasure.

We arrived at the theater maybe ten minutes later. It was a good thing, according to Kathleen, that we left half an hour before the movie. But to be honest, the name of the movie alone creeped me out. _Last Stop _didn't really sound like a fuzzy, romantic comedy. The theater itself gave me the shivers.

As we walked to the theater from the car, Julian stepped in some gum. "Gross," he muttered as he wiped it on the tire of a car next to us. Bryce snickered at him but continued to walk with his arm around Kathleen.

Before we stepped in the theater, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine and the wind ruffled my shirt. It was odd though. The wind wasn't even blowing.

Then, I heard someone yelling at the ticket booth. There were three people with him; another boy and two girls. One girl was really tall with long brown hair, the other girl was short and had curly hair like mine, with the exception that it was pink like cotton candy. The boy who stood by the tall brunette was muscular with long blonde hair. While the boy with the long black hair was yelling at the ticket guy, the other three looked upset. "...I can't see the movie because I don't have my fucking ID?" he shouted. "What bullshit is that?" He gestured to his face. "You see my face? I'm fucking Native American. Do you know what shit my people have been through? No. You don't! And now you want to disgrace me by refusing me entry? Where the hell is your manager? I wan-"

The girl with curly pink hair grabbed his arm. "Vincent, please," she begged. "You're causing a scene. Let's just go. We can come back when you get your license back." Vincent looked at the girl then back to the guy in the ticket booth. "You're lucky I got Sloane," he spat. "If she wasn't here, I would kick your ass in a heartbeat." The guy in the booth just rolled his eyes as Vincent, Sloane, and their friends walked away.

The guy looked at us as we were only a few feet from the booth. "You're not going to be difficult like them are you?" With wide eyes and without words, the four of us searched through our pockets and pulled our IDs from our wallets. "So I guess you're going to see _Last Stop_." We nodded and the guy sighed. He pushed the button and four tickets popped out of the machine. Bryce was the one who reluctantly walked up to him and took the tickets. "Enjoy the movie," the ticket guy said sarcastically.

"Wow," Kathleen breathed. "Someone was pissy." Julian scoffed. "They're just going to sneak in later," he announced. Kathleen scowled at his comment. "You think you know everything don't you?" she spat. Julian didn't respond. "Can you please not start today, Kat?" I asked. This was the last thing I needed right now. She _hmph_ed and continued walking with Bryce.

"Tickets please," a lady ordered. I turned to her and jumped. She was a terrifying looking teenage girl. Her hair was in blonde patches on her head and her brown eyes looked as if they were pressed deep into her skull. The skin on her forehead was dry and cracked. Her cheeks had fresh looking gashes with tears of blood caked on her cheeks. Part of her lips had been cut off and I could see some of her teeth. She looked horrible, but she looked like she didn't even know it.

When Bryce gave the girl the tickets, I blinked and she didn't look like that anymore. Her hair was shoulder length, and her brown eyes sparkled in the light. She looked like nothing had ever happened to her...

Julian grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away from her, a confused look on my face.

"You want any popcorn?" Julian asked as he pulled out his wallet. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. "I don't really want a lot," I told him. "Can I just share with you if I get hungry?" He smiled at me and nodded, then ordered a popcorn and two drinks. We waited for Bryce and Kathleen to order then made our way to theater 13.

Once inside, we decided to sit near the back of the theater. Bryce moved in first so he could sit by the wall, Kathleen behind him, me behind her, and Julian behind me. As we were walking, Kathleen almost slipped on something. Luckily, I caught her before she could fall. She lifted her shoe to see what she had stepped in; it looked white, but it was sort of clear. Just like- "Oh gross!" she shrieked. Bryce turned around and looked to see what had happened. Once he saw what was on her shoe, he almost fell out laughing. Kathleen gave him a menacing glance and then he stopped.

We all continued walking to our seats and sat down without another word. As soon as Bryce sat down, there was a funny expression on his face, like…he was confused like he'd just stepped in something but wasn't sure. He moved around in his seat. "Shit," he cursed, "I think I'm stuck." Kathleen snickered at him. "I'll help you out after the movie," she told him with a smirk. "That way I won't be worrying where you are." From the corner of my eye, I could see Julian crack an imaginary whip. I snickered then stopped and pretended nothing had happened as soon as Kathleen looked over to me.

Then I recognized Vincent and Sloane and the other two people from earlier sit right in front of us. "Of all the seats in the damn theater," Bryce muttered under his breath. Vincent turned around. "You got a fucking problem, buddy?" he asked with hate in his eyes. Sloane grabbed his shoulders and turned him up front. "Don't mess with them," she whispered. She turned back to us. "Sorry," she apologized. "Do you want us to move? We just sat here so we wouldn't get caught since Dipshit here got his license revoked and wanted to cause a scene." It was a wonder someone as hot tempered as Vincent could be with someone as sweet as Sloane.

Bryce started to say something, but Julian interrupted him. "You're fine where you are," he told her calmly. She smiled weakly and turned around, her curls bouncing as she did so. Bryce muttered a swear word or two under his breath again.

Julian put his arm around my shoulders and scooted a little closer to me in the theater seat. "Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered in my ear. It was as if he knew the fear I was feeling. I'd never told Julian about my brother, or the reason I didn't want to come today. Maybe he just knew I was upset. I smiled warmly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

We sat there for a good moment before the opening credits roll watching the people crowd into the room.

A girl with lime green hair, facial piercings, a shirt that was way too tight for her chest, and loose-fitting, holy jeans walked in with a tall boy with jet black hair, one red streak, who had a face full of piercings (septum, nose, eyebrows, ears, lips, everything). "There's a match made in Hell," I heard Bryce whisper to Kathleen. She giggled quietly. The girl looked back at Bryce with hate in her eyes and he looked down to pretend like he hadn't said anything. Julian and I chuckled quietly.

As the couple sat down, I heard a sneeze that sounded distant, yet above me. I looked up to the projection room to see the ticket taker girl moving around and getting situated. Out of some weird thing, she looked down at me. I mouthed the words "bless you" and she smiled back at me with a thumb up.

A hill-billy type man walked in next. His head was shaved and his muscles were about as big as his head. His eyes were small and there was a single piercing on his eyebrow. His arms seemed to bulge out of his shirt where he had purposely cut the sleeves off. His pants were baggy and full of holes, like the girl before, and he had one chain on his left side, probably connected to his wallet. He looked like the man I'd seen in my nightmare… "He looks like he's ready to go-a milkin', Ma," Bryce joked in a redneck voice. Kathleen burst out laughing then stopped when the guy turned around; she held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

A minute later, two twin girls with different lengths of black hair, one really short and the other really long, walked in giggling and texting as they walked. I saw Bryce get a good look at one of them, probably the one with longer hair. Kathleen saw it too, so she backslapped him in the chest. "Your eyes are only for me and the movie screen," she hissed with a dark glare in her eyes. Bryce cleared his throat with wide eyes then lowered his head. I covered my mouth to keep them from seeing me laughing.

Soon, a young looking couple, maybe four or five years older than Bryce (who was almost nineteen), walked in holding hands. The girl had blonde hair put up into a messy bun, so I couldn't tell how long her hair was. She had a ring on her finger so I guessed that man with her was her husband. He was just as tall as she was, barely taller than me, and his hair was in a long brown pony tail with stray strands falling over his square face. They sat down in the row beside us in the middle of the theater.

Then I took a sip of my drink and put it in the holster near Kathleen. As soon as I did, the holster broke and the cup fell to the floor, spilling everywhere. Kathleen and I shrieked and I jumped from my seat, causing everyone in the theater to look back at me with wonder. I ignored them though and turned to leave. "I'm going to get napkins," I said looking at the floor. Julian stood up and stopped me. "I'll get them," he said. He dashed out of the theater and I sat back down.

As Kathleen, Bryce, and I waited for the movie to start, I didn't know what was happening in the projection room. I didn't know how the projector was over heating or how there was other flammable material in there. I didn't know about the sparks coming from the projector as it played the previews I wasn't paying attention to.

It'd been a few minutes after Julian left to get the napkins. "Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself. "Maybe there was a line," Kathleen offered. I looked at her but she was staring straight at the screen as Bryce chowed down on his popcorn. I turned to the closed door of the theater and sighed. "I'm gonna go find him," I told her. She didn't respond, only gave a hateful look and a sneer to the movie screen.

Then, her face looked confused. She turned her head so that her eyes were on the screen but she could better face me. "There's something funny going on with the screen," she said. "Could you get one of the workers to check it out when you go?" I sighed in response and headed toward the door.

The moment I touched the door handle, there was a loud explosion and something flew from the projection room onto the ceiling which made some broken glass from the projection room crash down and cut off my hand. I screamed loudly at the terrible pain and I saw others turn to look at me and start screaming.

Then, another light fell onto the ground at the middle of the theater. A large shard from the bulb bounced off the ground once it hit and flew right into the mouth of the girl with the blonde bun. Her hands flew to her throat as the shard became lodged in it.

Her husband reached out to her to give her the Heimlich when the speaker above him was struck by another exploding light and fell onto his head, crushing his skull instantly and knocking the girl down with him as he fell to the ground.

Wires in the wall around where the speaker had fallen began to buzz violently and some flew out of the wall. They were then thrust into the backs of the twin girls. Their bodies convulsed violently and their screams were loud and piercing before they died down and their bodies crashed to the ground. Then another wire snapped from the wall and managed to coil itself around the lime-green-haired girl's throat, choking her and shocking her hands whenever she tried to remove the wire. Slowly, the wire dragged her back to the wall. The boy with her tried to save her, but the wire kept shocking him as well. Then another wire whipped out from the wall, just as he'd gotten the wire around the girl's neck loose, and flew into his eye, electrocuting him and melting his eye. Then the wire around the girl's neck tightened quickly and hung the girl right there.

Everyone else was running around the theater, screaming at the top of their lungs and trying to find a way out.

Vincent grabbed Sloane's hand and he pulled her to one of the two emergency exits. They jumped over people falling over the ground as they made their way to the exits. Unfortunately, Sloane tripped on a woman who had a light bulb shard jutting from her forehead. Vincent turned back to her pleading face then let go of her hand to keep running. People ran across Sloane's back, trampling her and smothering her face against the rug.

Vincent and his other guy friend made it to one of the emergency exits, but it wouldn't open. "Go try the other one!" Vincent shouted. The boy did as told and ran to the other side of the front of the theater. As soon as he touched the door, the fluorescent green Exit sign fell onto his head, knocking him out. Vincent saw what had happened to his friend and ran to his assistance.

Once he reached the halfway point at the front of the theater, another explosion occurred behind the movie screen and Vincent's body was soon engulfed in flames. He screamed loudly as he ran around. Soon he fell to the ground and rolled to put out the flames, but nothing was working. Eventually, his body just stopped moving.

The brunette that was with Vincent before ran down the aisle to get to the other side of the theater, but she slipped on something and fell to the ground, her head making a sickening crack as it hit the cement floor.

The hillbilly ran to the door I stood at as I held my bloody, severed wrist screaming and crying, pushed me to the ground, and started attacking the door. He slammed the weight of his body to make the doors open but they wouldn't. After two more attempts, the doors finally opened. And as the man stepped out of the theater, a knife with a piece of sliced apple on it from the projection room flew down at him and impaled him in the side of the head.

No one else stood around. As soon as they saw the doors open, they ran outside as fast as they could while I was on the floor crying and bleeding. "Maria!" Julian yelled across the heads of the people. I jumped to my feet and tried to find him. "Julian?" I called back. I saw him above one of the people; he was so close to me. I reached the hand I had left out to him but he couldn't grab it in time. Something, I don't know what, was pulling me back into the theater; it wasn't my friends. Whatever it was felt cold and hateful.

Suddenly, I found myself back inside the theater. Julian ran inside before the doors slammed shut behind him. "No!" I shouted. I ran to the door and banged on it with my hand, tears of fear falling from my face.

"What happened to the door?" Kathleen exclaimed. She ran up to it as well and started banging on it. Julian followed suit and the three of us worked to push it open, Kathleen on my left and Julian on my right. I turned to Bryce. "Help us!" I demanded as I continued to beat the door.

Bryce tried to get up from his seat, but he couldn't. "I'm fucking stuck!" he exclaimed. Before anyone could make another move, the speaker above Bryce fell into his lap, breaking off the bottom of his chair and tearing away the lower half of his body; his face was frozen with shock. Kathleen turned around to see him and screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran back to Bryce and as she reached out for him, one of the movie reels exploded from the projector and into her neck, ultimately decapitating her, her head falling on top of the speaker in what used to be Bryce's lap.

Before anything else could be done, the projection room above the back of the theater finally gave way and everything came crashing down, including the ticket collector I'd seen at the entrance. The projector, _that damn projector_, came flying towards me. I couldn't find the strength to move; I was too stunned with fear.

But before it could hit me, I blinked and everything was normal again.


	3. Kicking and Screaming

**"Chapter 2-Kicking and Screaming"**

After I opened my eyes, I found myself standing up in the theater, but everything and everyone in it was still alive.

"…you stop?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Julian standing there looking at his stained shirt, the pop corn and drinks he had all on the floor. "Are you okay, MarMar?" Kathleen asked. I turned around to see her looking at me with worry. As I looked at her, I saw her with a large gash across her neck and holding up a projection reel; blood poured from her neck and onto her clothes, but she didn't seem to notice.

I screamed and backed away from her, right into Julian. Then, Kathleen went back to her normal short black-haired, blue-eyed, freckled self. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I must have just been hallucinating. "I'm fine," I lied; I knew there was something wrong with me. I could feel it.

Kathleen shrugged and turned around so we could continue walking to our seats in the back. As we were walking, Kathleen almost slipped on something. Luckily, I caught her before she could fall. She lifted her shoe to see what she had stepped in; it looked white, but it was sort of clear. Just like- "Oh gross!" she shrieked. Bryce turned around and looked to see what had happened. Once he saw what was on her shoe, he almost fell out laughing. Kathleen gave him a menacing glance and then he stopped. I gasped quietly to myself; I'd seen this before!

We all continued walking to our seats and sat down without another word. Then I remembered something. "Don't sit down yet!" I called out to Bryce. But it was too late. As soon as he sat down, there was a funny expression on his face, like…he was confused like he'd just stepped in something but wasn't sure. He moved around in his seat. "Shit," he cursed, "I think I'm stuck." Kathleen snickered at him. "I'll help you out after the movie," she told him with a smirk. "That way I won't be worrying where you are." From the corner of my eye, I could see Julian crack an imaginary whip. I didn't snicker this time. This was all familiar, all scary.

I remembered something else.

I pushed past Julian to the seats in front of where we were going to sit and saw Vincent, Sloane, and those two other people they'd been with. "Holy shit," I breathed. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Vincent spat hatefully to me, jumping in his seat a little. Instead of answering him, I looked to the door. The girl with the lime green hair and her boyfriend were walking into the theater, the hill billy a little behind them. I heard a sneeze and looked up to the projection booth to see the blonde ticket counter. That…whatever it was, it was coming true!

I started panicking. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I put my hands on my head with wide, frightened eyes and started backing away toward the movie screen. "This place is gonna blow!" I shouted. I could hear the voices of the other people in the theater as they panicked slightly. Julian shot up from his chair and grabbed me. "Maria what's wrong?" he asked. He sounded truly terrified, but the fear in his eyes couldn't compare to mine. "It's gonna blow!" I responded. "This theater's gonna explode and everyone's gonna die!" More terrified murmurs.

"Would you sit down and shut the fuck up?" Vincent questioned from his seat. "You're scaring my girl." I pointed at him with a shaking hand. "You're gonna die!" I exclaimed. I pointed at Sloane. "You too!" Vincent rose from his seat. "Get that bitch outta here, man," Vincent demanded of Julian. Julian turned from me then looked at him. "You shut the hell up and don't talk about her that way!" he snarled. Vincent started to run toward us but Sloane-now standing-held him back. "Don't," she pleaded quietly.

Then the guy that gave out the tickets rushed in the theater. "I'm going to have to ask you four to leave," he said, his flashlight in hand pointed at us. "Leave or I'll have you forced out." I pulled away from Julian and ran to the front of the theater and in front of everyone still there. "You all have to get out of here!" I shouted. "You'll all die if you stay in here!" I could see the ticket guy calling for security as I was talking. They ran to the front of the theater moments later and grabbed my arms. "Let me go!" I screamed as they carried me out of the theater. A few people, including Julian and Kathleen followed me out to make sure I was okay. "Wait," I heard Bryce call to Kathleen. "I'm stuck; don't leave me here." Through my struggling, I could barely hear them. But I heard her when she said: "Just wait here, Baby. I'll be back in a minute."

I could also hear others fighting in the theater. "Let me go!" Vincent roared. I could hear him struggling and the grunts of the men around him trying to hold him down. "Chill the hell out!" some other guy screamed; from my guess, it was probably that hillbilly guy. "I really need you all to settle down," a girl's voice announced. It sounded like the girl in the projection booth. "You're disturbing everyone else in the theater. You-"

Then there was a loud explosion; it was so strong that it knocked me and the people who grabbed me to the floor. A lot of girls shrieked and I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears falling from my eyes. I was terrified. Whatever had happened...I'd seen it before it was going to happen. I managed to save a few people, but it still happened! That could have been me in there...

My thoughts were interrupted by a heart-wrenching cry from one of the girls. "Nikolai!" she shrieked. I turned around on the floor to see her running toward the door of the theater. "No!" I exclaimed. I jumped up from the floor and sprinted to the girl; I caught her right as her hand grabbed the handle. I pulled her away from the door, but she kept her hand tight on the handle, so the door opened. We saw the projection booth explode again and the projector fly out and land right in front of the door. As we looked inside, the rest of the theater was on fire. "No!" the girl cried, tears falling onto my arms. Her legs gave way, but I was able to hold her up.

* * *

><p>None of us were aloud to leave the theater until the police arrived. They made us ride in multiple cop cars to the police station; Julian, Kathleen, some other girl, and I were in the first car. Once we got into the holding room, I saw who all was here. The girl with the lime green hair, one of those twin girls, the hillbilly, Vincent, Sloane, the ticket counterprojection room girl, and the brunette with Vincent all survived. Most of us sat with our arms crossed, looking at various places in the room, all contemplating what the hell had just happened.

Then, a burly policeman stepped into the room. "Who knows what happened in theater thirteen of the Cinoplex Theater?" he asked. No one answered. "Don't all answer at once," he said sarcastically. "That girl did it," Vincent muttered. Sloane gasped and slapped him on the arm. "She didn't do anything," she protested. "Shut up." The policeman walked over to them. "Let him speak please," he demanded. Vincent looked up at the officer then to me and pointed. "That girl right there said we were all gonna die," he accused. My skin froze and my muscles stiffened. Was he really trying to pin this all on me?

The policeman looked at me. "What's your name, Miss?" he asked. "Maria Browning," I answered without hesitation. The policeman nodded. "Did you know what was going to happen in that theater?" he asked. I looked to the table, thinking about what I was going to say. Then, "Yes," I breathed. "I don't know how, but...I saw everything that was going to happen in the theater before it happened. I started freaking out because I saw how everyone died, even my friends."

Vincent shot up from the table. "Lying whore!" he shouted. "You caused this! You're the reason my best friend and all those other people are dead!" Sloane grabbed his arm and stood up. "Please calm down," she pleaded. "She didn't do anything." There was an uproar that occurred next; everyone started talking at once. "She didn't do anything," Julian repeated, staring at the table. He'd spoken quietly, but everyone heard him and everyone stopped talking. "Do you know what happened?" the policeman asked.

Julian shook his head. "But I know Maria didn't do anything to hurt anyone," he stated. "She never left my sight the moment we left her house to go to the theater. I believe her when she says she saw what happened. She stopped moving and had this weird, scared look on her face. Then she started running around and freaking out. She didn't cause whatever the hell happened in there." The policeman stood behind the lime-haired girl, directly in front of Julian. "What's your name, Son?" he asked. "Matter of fact, why don't you all say your names? Starting with him." Then everyone went around in a circle, saying their names.

"Julian Smith."

"Amos Michelson."

"Kayla Daniels."

"Danielle Mitchell."

"Marty Terophsky."

"Rachael Canterbury."

"Vincent Raymond."

"Sloane Canterbury."

"Jessica Donahue. Everyone calls me Pepsi."

"Kathleen Turner."

"Alright," the officer began. "I'm Officer Simpson. I've been assigned to this case and I need you all to tell me what you know about what went on in that theater." Everyone looks around discreetly to see who will speak. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we were just sitting in the theater when Maria decided to go crazy," Amos answered. "Those of us who wanted to see what was going on, or got into a fight-" His eyes shifted to Vincent then back to Officer Simpson. "-Got out before the theater exploded. And that's everything."

The officer crossed his arms and waited for anyone else to speak. "Okay then," he said. "I'll be keeping an eye on you all for the next few days, so do not leave the city. There will be officers stationed at every exit so escaping will be impossible."

* * *

><p>Vincent threw me against the wall at the front of the police station once the interrogation was over. "Why the hell did you do it?" he shouted. Julian grabbed Vincent and pulled him away from me. "She didn't do anything," he stated coldly. "Leave her alone or I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." Vincent shoved Julian. "Don't fucking threaten me, asshole!" he swore. "Keep your bitch in line. If she does anything that bothers me, my girl, or her sister, I'll make sure <em>you<em> lose your balls and _she_ loses her voice box." He pushed Julian again and walked away, Sloane and Rachael right behind him.

I sighed deeply. "Today just couldn't get any worse could it?" I asked. Then, I felt a shiver roll down my spine. Then, a loud exploding noise made me practically jump out of my skin. I looked down the road to see a rusty tow truck coming down the road, it's exhaust pipe popping loudly. It was at a distance, but I could see something on it's hook. The cord of the hook flew around freely, tossing back and forth whatever was on it, making it hard to see what it was on the hook. As the truck moved closer down the road, I could see…a head. But it couldn't be! And as the truck moved closer, it was the head of one of that girl whose husband was killed by a speaker.

I screamed at the sight and everyone who was still around turned to look at me…even the girl, who's head was not on the hook and perfectly still attached to her body. I gasped as another loud exploding noise sounded. "What's wrong, Maria?" Julian asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked to him wide-eyed, then to the tow truck that was speeding out of control. "Stop the truck!" a man running after it called.

As it sped down the road, the girl noticed her shoes were untied and bent down to tie it. As the truck continued to move, I realized I had to save her. The only problem? I couldn't remember her name.

I took off running to save her; it was amazing how far someone could walk in a short amount of time. No matter how fast I ran, it seemed like it was taking forever for me to get to her. I tried to scream and call out to her, but my voice wouldn't come.

Finally, I tackled her to the ground just as the hook of the tow truck slammed into the wall of the police station's neighboring building. The girl gasped as she looked up at where the hook was as tiny pieces of the wall hit the sidewalk. The truck continued to move and the coil on the reel let on more slack, leaving part of the rope the hook was connected to on the ground.

"You saved me," the girl breathed, staring wide-eyed at the hook in the wall. "Yeah," I said quietly also staring at the hook. Then, there was a loud yet distant clink. We looked to the truck to see the reel had stopped because the coil had reached the end of the line and the truck was still trying to go even faster, like something was stuck on its gas pedal. The next thing I knew, the hook ripped from the wall, a large piece of the wall on it, and flew out toward the twin girl-Kayla, I think her name was-who survived the theater.

I saw her eyes widen as the wall chunk flew toward her, but I knew it was too late. She screamed right before it hit her in the face and knocked her into the granite stairway of the police station, crushing her skull between the two hard surfaces. I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears falling from my eyes and the girl I'd saved clung to me.

That was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if the death in this chapter is kind of sucky; I couldn't think of a good way to kill her (wow that sounds bad lol). Anywho, new chapter will be up...hopefully sometime this week or next.<p> 


End file.
